


Winters

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in my mind you are the only thing not broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winters

If there was nothing in the world except my memories

Then you’d be whole

I’d be scattered to the winds,

Broken, tattered, missing more limbs than I ever had

But you would be whole

 

I remember your childhood

Spinning, kicking, bleeding

I remember your adulthood

Harder, faster, better

 

I remember us, clearer than the sun

The sky, the chill frost

 

If the world was rebuilt from me and you

We’d hold each other whole

And hope the rest of eternity spun on around us

 

If I have nothing left to my soul

Not breathing, walking, loving

Not a name, a family

If I was nothing but a shell suit,

Walking wounded

 

Still there you’d be

Safe in my heart


End file.
